


Take a Gamble, Sacrifice Everything

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [44]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, cryptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Why not gamble everything when you have nothing to lose?





	Take a Gamble, Sacrifice Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to those two anons sending me suspicious asks… Lookit what you’ve done, heathens.

It was supposed to only ever be a game—a fun Halloween prank that everyone could laugh at once it ended. None of this was supposed to happen. It was all just a stupid mistake. It went too far and it couldn’t be stopped.  _He_  couldn’t be stopped. **  
**

A̸l͟w̨a̡y͘s wat͝c͠hing.͘

The theorists had their eyes peeled, staring unblinkingly at their screens and rewinding and slowing down the footage. They checked video tags, dates, backgrounds, files, body movement, word choices, and titles. Every single second of the video and audio was torn to pieces in their effort to find any trace—any hint—of what may come.

They all kept an eye on their electronics and on the shifting shadows. A flinch, wide eyes with every glitch and lag whether it was in a video or not. Oh, how wrong they were to ignore the cruel beast, knock, knock, knocking in their little heads.

They were their own downfall without even realizing it.

The puppets are the ones to be wary of. They’re ones who want Him to win. The ones who sided with Him immediately in hopes of being spared. The ones who sang Him praises and dreamed of the destruction of the other five.

The neutral ones, oh, how they  _fell_  one by one. The monster inside their brain tweaking and fixing those thoughts just a little bit, warping everything until they were nothing but unwilling puppets. They didn’t even know it—all they had to do was sit and  _watch._  That was enough for Him.

The loyal ones were harder to sway but eventually some crumbled, walls tumbling and loyalties cracking. All it took was a single doubt and then they were as good as out of the picture. Less defense for the others.

Foolish little puppets, hunting for every clue He’d meticulously placed. They only fed Him the power He’d been denied for so long. They couldn’t stop.

_You have to stay, you have to watch, you have to know what happens… You can’t be left out. You can’t just move on from things, you have to know what happens, You have to be here to watch it all._

They couldn’t win the game unless they didn’t know how to play. And how it showed.

F̧uc̷k̛in͟g c͢i̧rcl̴es.͝

The whole “Positive Mental Attitude” movement they created dampened His powers but it wouldn’t stop Him. In fact it was only more fun this way. Let them think they have a chance at a happy ending. They couldn’t stay happy and loyal forever. They’d let the darkness in eventually.

He came in their dark hours and whispered lies into their ears, promising glory and power beyond their wildest dreams. And how they fell for it nearly every time. He didn’t turn  _all_  them against each other. Just a little curiosity was needed.

Glowing white strings bathed dark red in blood, coiled and cut into His puppets. They could sing, they could dance—all for Him! What good, obedient puppets. By listening to Him, He made them into more than they could ever be.

But oh! How the mighty have fallen down, down, down into a trap of lies and deceit. The fallen cannot see through the illusion of flight but the autonomous can see how they plummet to the unforgiving earth and into the pits of hell.

The puppets hailed the glitch and the autonomous cried for their hero to save them. The only difference was that one of them actually responded to their pleas.

Look at how the puppets bow, look how they kneel! Look how they beg and look how they sing! Watch them kneel for Him.

His competition was gone, all led astray by their own temptations and desires. Cowardliness, power, madness, alcohol, and a voice. Nobody could save them now.

You do not have to act or sing or help pull the strings but you may watch. You may be the audience.

 _“It’s what He wants, so why not give in?”_ The whispers murmur, and it’s hard to keep your thoughts straight. Which are yours and which is His? Did it even matter anymore?

Their fates are in your hands now, but we all know what option you’ll choose. Why should you get a choice when only one choice will be used? No, you’ve lost that gift. You have to continue, no matter what.

But maybe, just maybe we can drag this rigged game to a standstill.

What’s a Puppet Master when He has no puppets, cut strings dangling limply from lanky fingers? Or maybe we can twist those strings He’s tied around us and wrap them around His throat and pull until His skin breaks and we agitate that neck wound of His. Create a smattering of ugly, vibrant bruises to collar Him like He collared us. Well, we’ll just have to see, won’t we?

**Author's Note:**

> I like doing stuff with the community!!! Both sides really. I should do more...


End file.
